Cliff
Cliff is a male green duck with a regular sized head, medium torso, tall legs, and red gloves. He is usually seen wearing a blank white shirt and purple shorts with a belt. He is the 5th leader of Team Foe. He formerly knew Igor, FD Green cat FD, Fritz ToonCrash, and Lefty Lemonzilla. Cliff was once part of the ToonTown Online community. He joined ToonTown Online since Beta. His age is unknown. He was formerly a black duck with red gloves. Now, he recently joined Infinite and Rewritten and on both or those, like I said, he is a male green duck with a regular sized head, medium torso, and tall legs with red gloves. He also has some accessories on. He has green shoes, purple backpack, and a armored helmet. No glasses. He is usually seen in Daisy Gardens Vibrant Valley. If not there, then Acorn Acres Vibrant Valley. If not THERE, ToonTown Central Vibrant Valley. He only goes to Donald's DreamLand for BeanFests. He exploited many codes through Foejector (Team Foe Python Injector). Here are the ones we know of... Cliff's Exploited ToonTown Rewritten Codes Swim Sit Swing Upside-Down Global Teleport Colored Gloves Black Toon White Toon Grey Toon Multihack Hacker Chat Admin Chat Foe-Chat Foejector Foe Spam Bot Unpatch Program Big Toon Small Toon Small Head Big Head Snowman Head Pumpkin Head Walk Push Catch Attempt Estate Raid ToonTorial Raid Building Raid Factory Raid Golfing Raid Trolley Raid Racing Raid Server Crash Account Reset Toon Reset Edit Toon Dive Colored Nametags Free Toon Rewrite Free Toon Rename Onscreen Foejector Clothes Code Accessories Code FoeLand Create Lag Code Run Fast Run Slow Goon Bomb Cog Bomb Max Gags Max Laff "RAID!" Button "WE ARE TEAM FOE WE RULE ALWAYS!" Button "We could care less about your reports. If we get banned, we can just make new accounts. "U WWOT M8?" Button "U MAD BRO?" Button "OOO U GOT PWNED" Button Jump High Ban Shield Kick Shield Warn Shield Mute Shield Steal Gags Steal Laff Delete Gags Delete Laff Steal Clothes Delete Clothes Steal Accessories Delete Accessories Hack Into Game While In Maintenance Code Fireworks Toon Fireworks Happy Dance Victory Dance Slow Dance Fast Dance Eat Nothing Hold Nothing Golf With Nothing Collisions On Collisions Off Fly Change Toon Species Hack Wifi Dox Through ToonTown Rewritten Open Beta Unpatch Codes Unpatch Glitches Unpatch Injectors Unpatch Cheat Engines Unpatch RemoteDLLs Unpatch SpamBots Unpatch Cheats Unpatch Bugs Scarecrow Code And much much more. Cliff is DEFINITELY one dangerous hacker. He is rumored to have hacked ToonTown since 2004!!! That rumor has actually been proven incorrect. He's been hacking since December of 2005. He disappeared on February 27th 2012 and then reappeared in Rewritten during Alpha and then Infinite in Open Beta. And like most TTR hackers, Cliff was there during Doomsday/Elections. He was also hiding. Although, he wasnt meaning to hide. Well, technically, be was hiding. He was afk in his Estate. How do I know this? I met him. He was pretty ignorant and mean. He kept cussing at Rewritten and then was banned. Although, that happened in Alpha, he is now back in TTR Open Beta. He got unbanned during the start of 2014. The day ToonFest came out. Ever since he was banned, he finally accomplished the Ban Shield and has it on him ever since. If you see him, report him. Reasoning : hacking or using inappropriate language. He also dislikes Trap Cat, as that his his competition.